It is well known by anyone having a closet, closet shelf and clothes hanger pole that when it is desirable to slide a hanger along the support pole from one end to the other, the support bracket tends to obstruct the hanger and therefore causes the user to unnecessarily remove the hanger therefrom and re-position thereon at a location of choice.
A second drawback of the cited prior art is the fact that none of these brackets are universal, as each have different designs and functions.
Still another impediment inherent in the prior art is the fact that each bracket is not cost efficient to manufacture and still further, each include multiple parts.
The prior art is very limited and each prior art reference teaches a support bracket having the above inherent impediments, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,148, filed on May 10, 1994 by Dorr and U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,678, filed on Dec. 26, 1962, by Dickinson, each of which teach a hook shaped support bracket which is cumbersome as well as obstructive.
Nowhere in the prior art (known to the applicants) do they teach a shelf and clothes hanger pole support bracket which addresses and overcomes the afore mentioned inherent impediments.
It is therefore contended by the applicants that a need exists for a bracket which supports a clothes hanger pole and shelf in a secure manner, yet allows a typical clothes hanger (when positioned thereon) to easily slide along the entire length of the pole without any obstructions. It is further contended by the applicants that such a support bracket should be integrally formed, universally versatile and further eliminates unnecessary parts.